


He's Just A Good Liar

by DaintyCrow



Series: Disconcerted Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clever John, Gen, Implied Sherlock Feels, Mary Sue, Open to Interpretation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als John nach einer kleinen Diskussion das Haus verlässt, sein Handy vergisst, und dieses zu klingeln beginnt, findet Sherlock durch Zufall ein paar für ihn sehr verstörende SMS, die ihn dann doch etwas an sich selbst zweifeln lassen …</p>
<p>Angesetzt nach 3/1</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just A Good Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe irgendwer findet Freude hieran :)

„Komm schon, sei doch nicht eingeschnappt wegen der Sache mit der Bombe!“ Sherlock war kurz davor verrückt zu werden. Dabei war doch alles wieder okay gewesen! Warum konnten sich Menschen nur nie entscheiden?!  
„Ist schon gut, Sherlock.“ Trotz den wohl gut gemeinten Worten klang die Stimme seines ehemaligen Mitbewohners kühl. „Und ich muss jetzt los, um Mary zu treffen. Wir sehen uns später.“ Keine Sekunde danach war der Militärarzt wieder verschwunden, und Sherlock hörte nur noch das Zuknallen der Haustür, bevor es unglaublich Still wurde.

Na super. Aber er hatte doch wirklich nur gewollt, dass sein bester Freund ihm endlich verzieh! Er musste das doch verstehen! Jeder Mensch verstand so etwas! Nun gut, Mycroft würde das vermutlich nicht tun. Vielleicht hätte er selbst es auch nicht getan, wenn er John nicht gekannt hätte.  
Gut, vermutlich gab es doch mehrere, die es nicht verstehen würden, aber John hatte auch gelacht. Er hätte doch durchaus bei-  
Das Geräusch eines Vibrierenden Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken – etwas, was nur sehr selten vorkam, aber scheinbar hatte er es doch tatsächlich geschafft, noch nicht vollständig in seinem Gedächtnispalast verloren zu gehen –, und es sah auf, schaute sich kurz um, entdeckte Johns Gerät auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel, auf dem sein Freund immer gesessen hatte, als sie noch zusammen gelebt hatten.

„John! Dein Handy!“, rief er laut, und wartete dann einige Sekunden. Nichts zu hören. Ach richtig. Er war ja schon gegangen … komisch, dass er sein Handy vergaß. Das war noch nie passiert. Oder? Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste Sherlock gar nicht, wie oft John schon weg gewesen und dabei sein Handy vergessen hatte, da er den Umstand des Fehlens seines Kameraden für Gewöhnlich ignorierte.  
Das Handy vibrierte immer noch. Kurz war Sherlock versucht erneut zu rufen, aber er wusste, dass dies nichts nutzen würde, und so schaffte er es schließlich, sich doch selbst aufzuraffen – etwas, was er normalerweise eigentlich niemals tun würde, aber vielleicht war der Anruf ja wichtig, und dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn überhaupt jemand abnahm, auch wenn es sich bei diesem jemanden um ihn und nicht um John handeln würde. Vielleicht würde der sogar wütend werden, wenn es zum Beispiel Mary war, und sie Hilfe brauchte, und einfach keiner ran ging.

Sobald er genau vor dem Handy stand, noch einmal tief durch atmete, und dann danach griff, stoppte das Geräusch. Na super. Er stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen. Aber dann war es vielleicht doch nicht so wichtig gewesen.  
Gerade zog er die Hand zurück und drehte sich um, als es wieder Vibrierte – Also war es doch wichtig? – diesmal aber fast augenblicklich wieder verstummte. Als er sich danach umdrehte leuchtete der Bildschirm und eine gerade eingetroffene SMS wurde angezeigt.

-Und? Hat sie geholfen? Meine SMS?- stand dort.

Welche SMS? Und wer schrieb dort? Worum war es gegangen? Es war schon mal nicht Mary, denn dann wäre der Name der Frau angezeigt worden. Aber es wurde gar nichts angezeigt. Nicht einmal unbekannt oder Anonym. Einfach gar nichts. So als hätte John einige Leerzeilen eingegeben, als es um den Namen gegangen war. Aber warum sollte der Arzt das tun? Das war doch lächerlich. Oder ging es darum, dass Mary oder er nicht sahen, wer dort schrieb? Aber so jemanden kannte John doch gar nicht, oder? Nun, zumindest hatte der Schreiber der SMS es geschafft, Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit und sein Interesse zu wecken.

Nach einer Weile des Grübelns kam er schließlich zu dem Entschluss, die SMS einfach zu lesen. John würde davon sowieso nichts merken. Also ging er mit dem Handy zusammen zurück zu dem kleinen Sofa, und sah es sich an – schob es so, dass die Tastatur offen lag.  
Was könnte sein ehemaliger Mitbewohner für einen Code haben? Mary würde gehen, aber das war vermutlich zu offensichtlich. John wäre auch eine Möglichkeit. Dann gab es da noch die ganzen Geburtsdaten. Er könnte auch eine zufällige Zahl gewählt haben, aber das traute Holmes ihm dann doch nicht zu. Es könnten medizinische Begriffe sein, auf die würde Holmes vermutlich nicht kommen. Oder nicht unbedingt. Zumindest nicht schnell genug. Aber gab es überhaupt medizinische Begriffe mit vier Buchstaben? Sicher, aber John würde sie wohl kaum nutzen. Also Zahlen. Es konnte eigentlich alles sein … vielleicht hatte der Arzt sie ja irgendwo notiert? Vielleicht-

Schnell drehte Sherlock das Handy um, schob es wieder zusammen und öffnete dann die Klappe, die den Akku verdeckte. Und tatsächlich: ein kleiner, zusammengefalteter Zettel. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn, und faltete ihn auseinander, so dass er das darauf geschriebene erkennen konnte.  
Untereinander standen auf dem Papier zwei Zahlen:

4062  
4869

Nun gut, es handelte sich hierbei zumindest schon mal definitiv nicht um Daten, dafür waren die Zahlen zu hoch, aber sie hatten auch zu wenig Bezug zueinander, um zufällig gewählt worden zu sein – lediglich die erste und dritte Ziffer stimmte jeweils überein, das war unlogisch, es hätte schon mehr Sinn ergeben, wenn keine der Zahlen gleich geblieben wären. Er wurde auch nicht wirklich schlauer daraus, wenn er aus den Ziffern Buchstaben machte, allein schon, weil 0 keinen Buchstaben darstellen konnte, und selbst wenn 0 für O stand, so ergab sich daraus nichts sinnvolles. Und überhaupt, warum standen dort zwei Zahlen, und nicht nur eine? Ein Code bräuchte doch nur vier Ziffern. Das hier waren zusammen acht. Und wenn er sie Addierte oder subtrahierte wurde er auch nicht schlauer daraus.

Leicht den Mund verziehend gab er die erste Zahl ein. Er würde bei nur zwei Möglichkeiten – mehr, wenn es eine Rechenaufgabe war, aber das glaubte Sherlock nicht – ja nichts riskieren, wenn er sie nacheinander ausprobierte. Ein Signalton zeigte ihm, dass die Angabe falsch war, also versuchte er es mit der anderen. Es funktionierte.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er in den Ordnern mit den Textnachrichten, und auch wenn er sich wirklich fragte, wofür die Nummern standen, konzentrierte er sich nun doch lieber auf die SMS'.  
Tatsächlich gab es mehrere Ordner: Sherlock, Mary, Mycroft – John schrieb mit seinem Bruder?! – einige andere Namen und ein Ordner, an dem nichts stand. Genau wie bei der SMS … Er öffnete ihn.

Da er die letzte SMS ja schon kannte, konzentrierte er sich gleich auf die anderen Nachrichten.  
Insgesamt waren es drei SMS', und niemals war eine Antwort von John zu sehen. Die älteste Nachricht schien von vor zwei Jahren zu sein – weshalb er wirklich nicht verstand, warum John sie noch nicht gelöscht hatte und warum sein Freund es überhaupt für wichtig hielt, den Schreiber dieser Texte im Telefonbuch abzuspeichern, wenn er sowieso nie mit ihm schrieb.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd las er den Text, und augenblicklich setzten seine Gedanken für einen Moment aus.

-Er lebt. Und du weißt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.  
Lass dich von seiner dämlichen Aktion nicht beeindrucken. Du hast doch gar nicht gesehen, wie er auf der Straße gelandet ist, weil das Haus im Weg war. Aber am besten du tust einfach so, als würdest du ihm glauben, denn andernfalls wäre dein Verhalten sicherlich irgendwie komisch.  
Für den Fall, dass dich auch sein Trick interessiert: Du weißt, wo du mich findest.-

Wow. Sherlock ließ vorerst das Handy sinken. Er hatte ja wirklich mit vielem gerechnet, aber hätte ihm gestern jemand etwas von dieser Nachricht gesagt, hätte er es noch für wahrscheinlicher gehalten, dass John seine Frau betrügen würde, als das es stimmte. Und überhaupt: Wieso bitte war er so wütend gewesen, wenn er gewusst hatte, dass Sherlock lebte? War er echt so ein guter Lügner? Sherlock hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang auch nur daran gedacht, dass John es gewusst haben könnte. Aber John? Der John? Sein Mitbewohner? John und lügen?  
Er hob das Handy wieder, und sah auf die zweite SMS – die einzige Nachricht, deren Inhalt er noch nicht kannte. Sie trug das Datum des gestrigen Tages und der Uhrzeit zufolge, war sie wohl relativ früh verschickt worden – war es um 4 Uhr eigentlich schon hell? Er wandte sich dem Text zu.

-Er lügt.  
Die Bombe ist entschärft.  
Bei Fragen: Ich bin immer noch hier.  
Viel Spaß.-

Sherlock klappte die Kinnlade nach unten – keine übliche Haltung für ihn aber hey! Das hier war was anderes! Das war doch wohl- Wer war das? Und woher hatte er schon gestern Morgen von der Bombe gewusst?! Da war noch nicht einmal Sherlock selbst hinter diesen Plan gekommen! Und wenn John diese Nachricht bekommen hatte, dann … war er wirklich ein guter Schauspieler. Er richtig, richtig guter Schauspieler. Und er hatte in diesem Moment genau so reagiert, wie Sherlock es berechnet hatte! Das war doch unmöglich!

„SHERLOCK?!“, ertönte es in dem Moment sehr laut von unten, und der Stimme nach war es John. Schnell schob Sherlock das Handy zusammen, und schaltete es aus, ließ die Klappe mit dem Akku aber offen, und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um wieder zu sich zurück zu finden. Keine Sekunde später ging die Tür auf, und der ehemalige Soldat trat ein. „Ich hab mein Handy vergessen, weißt du, wo es ist?“  
Sherlock hob es kurz an. „Ganz genau hier. Verrätst du mir, wofür die beiden Nummern stehen?“ Er zeigte nun auch den kleinen Zettel hoch.

„Wa- Soll das heißen, du machst dich schon wieder an meinen Sachen zu schaffen?!“ Er riss dem Consulting Detective das Gerät, kurz darauf auch den Zettel, und schließlich die Klappe zum Fach des Akkus aus der Hand, und setzte es wieder zusammen, wie es war. „Geh gefälligst nicht einfach an meine Sachen! Die gehen nur mich was an! Da sind private Gespräche drauf gespeichert und alles, also lass endlich die Finger davon!“, begann der Doktor Sherlock immer lauter werdend anzufahren.  
Dieser hob lediglich beschwichtigend die Hände, machte sich aber ansonsten nichts daraus, und ignorierte es. „Schon gut, sag mir einfach, was die Nummern bedeuten, und ich hör auf.“

Er konnte sehen, wie John die Augen zusammen kniff und tief Luft holte. „Na schön.“ Seine Stimme klang gepresst. „Die Zahlen waren die Idee einer Bekannten. Sie meinte irgendwas von wegen japanisches Zahlensystem und Übertragung auf gewisse Worte.“  
Sherlock nickte langsam. Bestimmt war diese 'Bekannte' die Person mit den SMS – auch wenn er nicht mit einer Frau gerechnet hätte. Sie schien intelligent zu sein, und sich so etwas auszudenken würde er ihr durchaus zutrauen. „Und was bedeuten die Zahlen?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sein Gegenüber seufzte. „Sie meinte, es sei ein kleines Rätsel, um dich zu ärgern.“ Er lächelte kurz. „Und als Tipp hat sie auch etwas gesagt, warte-“ Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Wortwörtlich meinte sie: 'Den Code wird er zwar erraten, aber mal sehen, ob er sich selbst auch schlägt.' Keine Ahnung, was sie meinte.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann kurz auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss los, bis demnächst.“ Er wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber dennoch noch einmal um: „Und nur weil wir miteinander geredet haben heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht noch sauer bin“, meinte er, und verschwand endgültig.

Sherlock blieb allein zurück. Was hieß das? Er konnte nicht gegen sich selbst gewinnen? Natürlich nicht, aber das brauchte er ja auch nicht. Es gab ihn immerhin nur ein mal.  
Als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte, zog er es hervor. Eine neue SMS wurde ihm angezeigt, und als Absender eine Nummer, von der er sicher war, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben. Bereits als er die ersten Worte las hatte er eine gewisse Ahnung, wer ihm da gerade geschrieben hatte, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie genau sie an seine Nummer gekommen war.

-Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mister Holmes, sie haben verlor…-

Wurde ihm der Anfang der Nachricht angezeigt, und eine Weile zog er tatsächlich in Betracht, es nicht zu lesen, aber dann überwog doch seine Neugierde, und er öffnete die SMS, stockte, als er nun den ganzen Text las.

-Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mister Holmes, sie haben verloren.  
Wissen sie, warum? Weil sie einfach immer gewinnen müssen, und sie nicht in der Lage sind zu verlieren. Und wissen sie noch was? Watson kann es schon. Darum ist er besser als sie. Und darum hat er auch gewonnen. Und alles was er brauchte, war ein bisschen schauspielerisches Talent.  
SH-

Eine Menge Fragen fuhren ihm durch den Kopf, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte. Wer zur Hölle war diese Frau? Und warum, um alles in der Welt, verwendete diese Person seine Initialen?!

 

…

 

Sobald John wieder auf die Straße trat, wählte er auch schon die Nummer.  
„Und?“, ertönte sofort eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Es war genau wie du gesagt hast“, gab John zurück.  
„Hat er gemerkt, dass du dein Handy absichtlich hast liegen lassen?“  
Der Arzt begann zu grinsen. „Das bezweifle ich.“  
„Hat er den Code gelöst?“ Die Frau klang immer neugieriger.  
„Nein.“ Und obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. „Aber er war selbstverständlich an meinen SMS.“  
„Ich wusste, dass ich besser bin als er“, überging sie den zweiten Satz einfach.  
Ausnahmsweise einmal war es ihm absolut egal. „Und? Was heißen die Zahlen jetzt?“  
„Die erste hieß Holmes, die zweite Sherlock.“ Er hörte ein Lachen.  
„Sieht aus, als hätte Sherlock gut auf mein Handy aufgepasst“, begann er. „Wenn er es auch nicht wirklich geschützt hat.“  
„Ja, sieht ganz so aus.“ Und fast augenblicklich war die Leitung wieder tot.


End file.
